When you Glisten
by whitem
Summary: A unique and very mature situation occurs between Ron, Bonnie, and Kim. This story has an adult theme, so please repect the rating and read responsibly. this is an AU Thank-you... Chapter 2 posted, and complete.
1. Chapter 1

Well let's see what kind of response this little story gets.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, so please don't sue… Oh… and WARNING: There is a reason this story is rated MA, so please read responsibly… Thank-you.

When You Glisten

Bonnie lay in bed basking in the afterglow of what was most likely the best sex she had ever had in her entire life. But what she didn't understand is why it was with this particular blond guy she was now lying beside. Yeah he was a bit slow at times, but she could look past that when the guy could make her feel this good.

While her bedmate lightly snored, Bonnie couldn't help but look at his chiseled body, and marvel at how well he was built. The light from a full moon was splayed across the bed in a manner that highlighted the sheen of sweat that he had built up while working to please her. And oh how he had pleased her… many, many times.

Rivulets of sweat were running down his neck, so Bonnie leaned over and lightly licked up one of the drops, making her blond God hitch a bit in his snoring, but then he went right back into his deep sleep. She chuckled quietly and brought a finger up to his chin, and lightly traced his jaw line.

She then slid her finger down to his chest, and played with the sparse, light colored hair. Running the same finger around one of his nipples once again made her lover interrupt his steady snoring, but as before, he then continued to sleep soundly.

Bonnie then slid her finger down the center of his chest and down to his navel, where she paused for a second, wondering if she should wake him up with a rasberry. She quickly decided not to, and continued to trace her finger lower, where the sweat was now heavier.

She started to move the light sheet that was covering his nether regions when a large, yet gentle hand came to rest on her head. Bonnie turned her face towards him, and saw that he was now fully awake, smiling from ear to ear.

"So…." Her boy toy said, "Bon Bon wants another go at it, huh?"

"Maybe…" She said with a glint in her teal eyes, and slithered her way up his body so she was now pressing her nudity against him. When Bonnie was finally looking into his smoldering eyes she said, "And maybe not."

Bonnie laughed at the confusion on his face, and rolled off of him onto her back. Turning her head, she looked over at her now awake stud-muffin, and moved so she was lying on her side, one leg over the other in what she hoped was a seductive pose.

"You're so beautiful in the moon light Bonnie." He said in his husky bedroom voice, making her quiver with delight that was yet to come.

Reaching over to Bonnie, he slowly caressed the side of her face, and eventually her lips, which she eagerly opened and let him insert a digit into her mouth. She lightly sucked on his finger and moaned while thinking it was another part of him that was in her mouth.

"You are so dirty, my little minx." He said, again in that husky voice that she adored so much, and Bonnie then slid herself back over to his body. She straddled his leg, and raised herself up so she could look straight into his eyes.

Bonnie leaned down to within tantalizing inches of his ear and softly whispered, "But I'm not as dirty as you."

Suddenly a thump was heard from outside the door, and both lovers immediately stopped their pillow talk to listen.

After a moment, of stillness Bonnie said, "Must have been that damn cat again. One of these days I'm gonna have you get rid of that thing."

"Aww Bon Bon…" Her lover said, and waggled his eyebrows. "You know I could never do that. I really like your… kitty."

A devious little smile crossed the brunette's face, and she ground herself onto his thigh. ""So you like this… kitty… huh?"

"You know I…" Suddenly the door of the bedroom slammed open, causing the doorknob to smash a hole in the wall.

A woman stood in the doorway… A woman with a very recognizable silhouette, and long red hair.

"Ron Stoppable, you cheating BASTARD!" Bonnie literally flung herself off of Ron, and wrapped herself in a sheet, all in one motion.

"Kim… KP… I… I can explain! Really, I can!" Ron stammered in fear as he looked at Kim. He could see that she was in Mission Mode, as he could tell she had on her mission gear, but that wasn't what really had him scared. It was the fact that she had on the OLD mission gear of cargo's and crop top, and that meant Kim was really, really pissed off.

"Don't KP me, you son of a bitch." She hissed out of her teeth. "This time… it's over. For good."

Before Ron could blink, Kim was at his side towering over his naked body, and he felt so… vulnerable. Ron glanced a look over at Bonnie, who was standing against the wall with the sheet still around her. She was frightened beyond belief at what was going on, and she couldn't move.

In the time it took Ron to glance at Bonnie and then back at Kim, he noticed that the woman beside him was now holding something that he immediately recognized. It wasn't the muzzle though that he was looking at, it was the finger on the trigger that he was more interested in. If he could predict when she…

"Not this time… _Ronnie_…" The way Kim said his name gave Ron a chill down his spine. She was really going to do it. "I'm going to take care of you first, and then the BITCH you've been screwing." Nobody heard, or they just didn't pay any attention to Bonnie, who tried to stifle her horror.

"Now Kim…" Ron said as he pushed himself up into a sitting position with his back against the headboard of the bed.

"See, I've known for quite a while **what** you've been doing, and **who** you've been doing it with. I just never knew how to fix things…" Her green eyes dangerously narrowed, "Until now."

"Please Kim… You'll regret this later. I know you will… So please, don't do this. I beg you."

Kim's eyes softened for a bit, and Ron thought he was getting through to her. Her hand lowered so it pointed the muzzle down a bit, and Ron gently reached out in an effort to grab her wrist and stop her.

But Kim saw his movement, and she snapped her hand back up, pointing what she held directly back at him.

Kim whispered just barely loud enough for Ron to hear, "I love you Ronnie"… and just as she squeezed the trigger, Ron Stoppable closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

To be concluded… When Zaratan comes back to his Forum.

* * *

Yup… Sorry folks… But I thought this would be a good way to try and bring back Z into the Fold.

So Zaratan, I've written your favorite, a RonBon story. So if you're out there and reading this… The ending awaits only you.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, my doctor said I still needed to take a couple more days off of work to heal from the flu, so I thought I may as well finish this up, now that Zaratan's back.

Let me thank all who reviewed the last chapter: Mr. Wizard, lilusagi12, Thomas Linquist, Shockwave88, cabrera1234, Katsumara, Muzzlehatch, screaming phoenix, Sentinel103, Comet Moon, bigherb81, Joe Stoppinghem, Shrike176, RedBlueGreen, RedneckGeek, kim's 1 fan, noncynic, and Zaratan…

Disclaimer: The characters involved are NOT owned by me… Oh, and please heed the "M" rating, as this story is most def **not** for the Kiddies. It's quite suggestive, so please read responsibly.

Chapter 2

Kim whispered just barely loud enough for Ron to hear, "I love you Ronnie"… and just as she squeezed the trigger, Ron Stoppable closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

…x x x x…

With his eyes screwed tightly shut, Ron still couldn't help but flinch at the loud bang when Kim finally squeezed the trigger, and he heard a thump next to his head. Slowly opening one eye, Ron saw the tether line from Kim's Grappling Gun, its hook buried in the headboard.

"K… Kim… What are you…" Before Ron could finish his question, Kim had one hand tied at the wrist and bound to the bed post on his right. He then followed her as she walked around to the other side of the bed, walking by Bonnie, who cringed as Kim passed. She then took his left and secured his other hand to the other bedpost. Now Ron was completely nude, bound to the bed, and completely helpless.

Kim finished tying his other hand with a flourish. "There… Now to take care of you, Bonnie."

Kim walked up to the brunette, whose eyes were almost as wide as saucers. Bonnie swallowed hard as Kim took her chin between her thumb and forefinger and leaned forward to within mere inches from her face.

"So what do I do with you… hmmm." Kim's mind was working as she looked up and down at Bonnie while the frightened girl was still wrapped in the sheet. "I could tie you to the bed with Ronnie here… But I don't think so." Kim grabbed a corner of the sheet and literally snatched it out of Bonnie's hands in one quick motion, leaving her standing there stark naked.

Then Kim's eyes lit up with an idea. "I know!" Without another word, Kim reached into a pocket of her cargos, and pulled out a set of handcuffs. "Turn around and get on your knees, Bonnie."

The brunette bit her lip, trying to stand her ground, but the hard look from Kim made Bonnie acquiesce and do as she was told. Methodically Kim then handcuffed her one wrist at a time with her hands behind her back.

"Now stand up and walk this way." Kim commanded, and Bonnie did so, walking over to the foot of the bed. "Knees." Kim commanded, and Bonnie did as she was told.

"Kim…" Ron started to say, and the redhead's eyes snapped up at him.

"Not a word Ron." Ron snapped his mouth shut immediately, knowing who was in charge of the sitch at hand.

Reaching into another pocket, Kim took out a silver studded piece of black leather with a buckle, and placed it around Bonnie's neck. She then took a small chain out of yet another cargo pants pocket and brought out a small chain. She attached one end to the collar, and the other to the foot of the bed.

"I knew cargo pants were good for something." Kim said. "Now… Don't you two go anywhere. I've got some special plans for the two of you. You're punishment will most definitely be appropriate for what you've done."

Kim walked out of the room, and Bonnie looked up at Ron with a bit of a whimper.

"Don't worry Bon-Bon… I'm sure Kim won't hurt us. Yeah she's a bit pissed right now, but I don't think she will take things too far."

"Y… you sure Ron?" Bonnie said with a trembling voice. "I don't think I've EVER seen her this mad before."

"Well… we did do something she didn't expect. She…"

At this point Kim walked back in to the room, causing both Ron and Bonnie to stop talking. They both couldn't help but stare at Kim. She was wearing a Leather Teddy with long black stockings that went to just above her knees, and she also wore black 3-inch pumps on her feet. Around her neck was a black leather collar that matched the one she had placed on Bonnie earlier. But what she wore wasn't what garnered Bonnie and Ron's attention. It was the long black whip that was coiled on Kim's hip.

"K… Kim?" Ron stammered. "Wh… where did you get that?"

"Oh it's just a little something I threw together last week. Whatcha think?" She smiled deviously while slowly turning around, showing off the… outfit… that she was wearing. "But I didn't think I'd have a chance to use it this soon. You two have been very naughty, you know."

"Yes KP… yes we have. We…" Before Ron could say anymore, Kim grabbed the whip from her side and snapped it out with a loud CRACK!

"Silence! You will not say a word until after I am done with the punishment for the two of you… And by the way Ronnie… It's not Kim or KP right now. You can call me 'Mistress'."

Kim then slowly coiled the whip back up into one hand and snapped it back to her side. She walked over to Ron's bedside, and ran a finger from his chin down to his navel, all the while with a hunger in her eyes that Ron didn't quite recognize. "You know, Ronnie… Bon Bon here was right. It is kind of cool when you glisten. It's so… primal. So…" A small cry from Bonnie caused Kim to look over at the brunette girl. "You scared Bon Bon?"

"Y… yes." The girl's lower lip quivered, and Kim walked over to tower above her, as Bonnie was still on her knees.

Kim unhooked the whip and with it coiled, she placed it under Bonnie's chin and lifted the girl's face so she could look into her dark eyes. "Good. That means that you will be first then."

After letting the whip uncoil, Kim kept hold of the handle, and dragged the length of the whip over Bonnie's shoulder, while walking around behind her. Bonnie started to turn her head. "DON'T look at me!" The brunette's head snapped around to look straight ahead.

CRACK! The whip snapped in the air, and the tension in the room just went up 10 fold. "Bend over!" Kim commanded, and Bonnie did as she was told, swaying a bit to keep her balance. CRACK! The whip came down closer to Bonnie's hind end and she flinched a bit, but didn't move. CRACK!

"Kim… I mean Mistress?" Ron quickly corrected himself and the redhead looked over to him. "I… I don't think Bonnie is ready for…"

"Oh I think she's ready." Kim said and snapped the whip once again, but this time she nicked Bonnie's butt, causing her to yelp out in pain.

"Aaiieee! Nacoes in the morning Kim! Nacoes in the morning!!!"

Kim's shoulders slumped and dropped her head, hiding her face with her bangs. Ron looked down at Bonnie with a sense of sadness. "Are you sure Bon Bon?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes! For the Love of God, 'Nacoes in the Morning'!" By now Bonnie was literally trembling with fear.

…x x x x…

After the "Safe Phrase" was given, Kim quickly untied Ron, and then took the handcuffs off of Bonnie along with the collar. Both Ron and Kim couldn't believe how quickly she dressed, and was now standing in the doorway of the bedroom, fuming.

"I didn't sign on for ANYTHING like this!" She said with one hand on the open door.

"You said you were interested in a little 'Role Play' Bonnie." Kim said as she wrapped a flannel robe around herself.

"I never thought it would involve PAIN! I thought it would be something like a simple three-way giving Ron here 'Every Man's Dream'. I had no idea it was going to be so… so… intense and… **painful**! You two are certified n-u-t-s… NUTS! Good-bye!"

She slammed the door shut, and Kim and Ron could hear her stomping her way out of the house. By now Ron also had on a flannel robe that matched Kim's. He walked up to his wife of 2 years and smiled.

"Well, I guess after Bon Bon graduated college she never did open herself up to different life styles like we thought she would. Maybe she'll come around later…" Ron said, "…but for now, just the two of us?"

"Sure, why not. Next weekend we'll call Tara. She's always good for a couple hours of intensity. Oh… one more thing Ronnie?"

"Yes?" Ron said with a raised eyebrow.

"Bonnie was right about one thing… You sure do look good when you glisten."

Husband and wife then tackled each other onto the bed, and in a matter of seconds neither had a scrap of clothing on their bodies.

The end…

* * *

Well… anyone think this was the direction I was going to go? (evil laugh)


End file.
